The Yaoi Species
by ice4blood
Summary: Reno whants to start a family, but first he has to find a mate. Could cloud strife be interested in the position. Contains ooc-ness, mpreg and yaoi, don't like don't read, you have bean warned.
1. should I?

(please forgive my spelling.)

* * *

Reno really never thought about settling dawn before, it just wasn't his lifestyle, but lately he felt the need for a life mate such was his instincts and he also reluctantly admitted he was raver broody. He supposed it was bound to happen with him being an Uke, damn mako enhancements, you see the mako coursed a lot of changes, some of which coursed some of the test subjects to become perfect hermaphrodites, Reno being one of them, the subjects were split into two main groups, the Semes which were the dominant males and then there were the Ukes who could carry children. Reno still didn't know what possessed him to sign up for the TURK enhancement program, all of whom died from mako poisoning but him, something about his jeans, but he's getting of the subject, he was an Uke and he was thinking of finding himself a good Seme. But there was a miner problem, there was not a lot of people left that had survived the mako enhancements, and only about half of them were Semes.

If Reno was going to settle down he first had to find himself a mate, which could be difficult. All the survivors he knew he wasn't the best of friends with except Yazoo who thou a bit quirt they got on quite well, to bad he to was an Uke, and he couldn't really put his hand down any ones pants to check, as much as he would like to, yes Hojo may have been a sick sadistic bastard but he did nice work. To bad he would just have to wait until he went into heat next week, Know I bet your wondering why if he go's into heat why has no one jumped his bones, well normally in that week of the month he'd try to stay away from other enhanst beings, luckily when Yazoo joined the Turk's and moved into his and Rud's apartment he also turned out to be an Uke.

Reno Didn't really know how it worked but he was fairly certain he could get a mate if he made himself available to any prospective Semes. His mobile stared to ring. "Wo oh." he had to shift the bags in his arm's to get to his phone. "Reno here...yeah rude I got the groceries...yeah I got every thing on the list...well more or less...well I couldn't find any fresh duck so I just got chicken...yeah but this will have to do...alright see you later." He'd just arrived at his apartment complex with the shopping for Yazoo to make dinner tonight when he spotted a one Mr Cloud Strife pulling up to the same building on his fenrir. "Hey chocobo head didn't expect to see you around here." Reno gave him an appreciative look and prayed to shivas tits that he was one of the Semes. Cloud looked up at Reno with a bored expression. "Yeah well not a lot of people around here trust other's with thair good's unless there drug dealers. Which is why there isn't much demand for a delivery service in this part of town." Cloud answered as he unloaded his package.

'I wouldn't mind receiving YOUR package.' Reno thought to himself while eyeing Cloud's equipment so to speak. Lucky for him Cloud was to busy checking the delivery to notice. "And why are you here? And with all those bags no less. Planing to get plastered by any chance?" Reno put on a look of mock indignity. "I am both shocked and apold." (thank you Bart Simpson.) "Just because I spend a healthy amount of time at tifa's bar do's not mean I'm an alcoholic." Cloud gave him a look as if to say 'what the hell.' " I would hardly call you setting up camp on the tavern floor a healthy amount of time." He said with a smirk, which wasn't a smile but it was a start. " WELL SHIT IN MY GRANDMOTHERS' MOUTH, SOMEBODY CALL THE MIDGER TIME'S, CLOUD STRIFE JUST CRACKED A JOKE!" Reno clutched his chested as if he was having a heart attack, while being mindful of his cargo. " Yeah well just because I'm a little angsty sometime's doesn't mean I'm an emo." Reno had never herd Cloud talk so much or for so long and he was not going to let a chance like this slip away. " Are you kidding? I'm afrade if you smile I just might hear a cracking sound."

"Oh haha I'm dyeing of leather." Reno himself has a smirk on his face. "Hay I aim to please yo. So you busy these days?" Cloud looks at Reno with a side glance. "Sort of on and of."

"Oh well, you could be worst off, you never know you could of ended up wi-" With the sound of a rave song that Reno was at the moment very into getting steadily louder he realized his phone was ringing. Probably Rude wondering where he was with the food. 'So much for getting to know Mr blond, blue eyed and gorgeous a little better.' "Hey yo...yeah I'll be right there I'm just talking to someone...no not to long I'm right outside right now...kay see ya by." Cloud looks at Reno knowingly. "That the jealous husband calling?"

"Oh ha now who's trying to be funny...but no the only intimate relationship in our home is between Rude and his stomach, not that I'm not interested in a bedtime play-mate myself." This peek's Cloud's interest as he put's aside his parcel for a moment to lean back on his bike. "You think some one will think your hot stuff huh?"

"Oh please, people well do just about anything to get ahold of this booty!" Reno turns around and playfully shakes it. Cloud despite himself can't help but look. "Well I'd love to stay and chat but I now to never keep food from Rude, so later yo." Reno turns and walks into the complex. "Er y-yeah see ya." The blond, blue eyed worrier barely got out while looking again at the redheads ass as he walked away. "Was he flirting with me?"

Cloud had never looked at Reno that way before, what with the facet that they were once on opposite sides. But he had to admit Reno was very attractive with his fair skin and greenish blue eyes, rich red long layered hair that beautifully framed his high cheek bones, the pouting lips just below the center of those equally red twin crescent markings on each side of his face, okay so he had sneaked a short look every once in a while, but Cloud knew for a fact that those markings meant he was an enhanced being, he'd felt plenty of Reno's blows upside his head to know there was mako power backing him up and the green tint to his eyes which is a common side affect was also a dead give away, what Cloud was interested in was if Reno was an Uke. He and Tifa had tried getting together, but his instincts told him she was all wrong for a life mate. For a start just a little to feminine and althou strong didn't quite balance out his mako. Tifa could sence the unease in his body language when she tried to hold him the way a lover would, realized they could never be more then just good friends and suggested to his relief that they remained that way.

Cloud thought that to feel that way about a beautiful and very well endowed woman must mean all those tests and experiments had coursed him to become defective in some way, which in turn coursed him to shy away from people in general. But to suddenly have these feelings about a very attractive being like Reno must mean that he's not as messed up as he thought, and at least now he knew his male pride was intact, if what was going on in his pants right now was anything to go by. 'Thank the lifestreem, I choose to wear black denim fabric over baggy pants that I am just as thankful for.' Cloud thought and started holing the package to its destination. "Hey guys the redhead has returned, bearing food yo." Reno bumps the door open with his backside to avoid dropping any bags. Rude comes walking up to relieve him of his cargo. "So who'd you talk to?" By this time Yazoo had walked in from his bedroom to help put away the shopping and pick out the ingredients for tonights dinner.

"Eh I just ran into strife outside our place, so I stopped to chat yo." Rude just nodes in affirmation while he continued to put away food stuffs. "Did the two of you speak of any subject inperticaler?" By this time Yazoo had joined the conversation. "Na not really, just asked how his biasness is goin." 'And wondering whether or not he could be a potential life mate.'

* * *

Hey, just to let you know I have revised this story and corrected some mistakes.


	2. The shower scenes

Here it is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Early the next day Reno wakes up to the smell of breakfast cooking down stairs, despite living in a bad part of down town Edge. Reno and his two work mates Yazoo and Rude owned a very up scale apartment, which consisted of a living room, four bed rooms, two bath rooms, a full show room kitchen complete with fancy island and high seats and games room fitted with a 42 inch flat screen plasma TV, surround Sound speakers arm chars and a dart board.

Reno drags him self out of his queen sized bed, to shuffle out into the hallway and make his way to the nearest bathroom, only to walk into the wall. "Mmng." Grunting, Reno scoots to the left and finally makes it to the bathroom. after relieving him self, he removes his baggy dark green sleeping bottoms and steps into the shower turning it on. "Da haha ha." The cold shock of water quickly wakes him up before getting hot.

Reaching for his favorite shampoo, he pours a generous amount into his palm and works it into his hair, working up a lather, the sent of tea tree fills the bathroom.

Letting out a sigh, Reno relaxes into the pleasantly hot spray. As he begins to rinse the suds from his vivid red hair, his mind begins to wonder over a certain blond beauty.

Thinking about cloud strife and the way his muscles flex whenever he wielded he hefty sword with such incredible grace, was swoon worthy. Reno noted that although cloud was toned, he did not have obscenely large bulging muscles. Those kinds of men did not appeal to Reno in the sliest. But he was slender, yet built for power and that did cache Reno's interest quite some years back.

It was just recently that his instincts started urging him to start a family, and if was going to get pregnant, he needed a strong semi mate. although he fond cloud attractive, it was not a shore thing, that cloud was the semi he was looking for. So he'd have to keep his options open. Problem was, the options were very limited, besides cloud there was Loz but he was to big and muscular for Reno's taste, then there was Yazoo but he was an uke, Kadaj was to young and Denzil who had ]

become mako enhanced by Kadaj's dark waters, was younger still.

The last possible candidate was Vincent Valentine, but Reno suspected him to be an uke with way he hung round that Cid Highwind all the time. Despite the odds, Reno was determent as his instincts were all but screaming his wont for a baby.

Reno shut off the water, after washing and conditioning his hair, stepping out to grab his towel on a rack labeled 'mine' and rapt it around his slim waist. Making his way back to his room, Reno drops his sleeping bottoms in the hamper after having picked them up off the bathroom floor and turn to his closet to get dressed.

Taking out a Turks suit in his size rapt in cellophane, he puts on the fitted trousers (he did not believe in under wear) and the loose white dress shirt, not bothering to fasten the top three buttons of his shirt. Scrunching up the tie, Reno makes a basket ball shot at the small trash can in his room coring two points.

Picking up his suit jacket along with his mangrod and Turks I.D he starts to walk down stairs to breakfast. When he gets to the kitchen he finds rude already there at the kitchens island, sat on a tall seat, tucking in to a spread of French toast, pancakes, sausages, omelets, eggs and bacon. Yazoo was just pouring the coffee when Reno walked in. "Hey Rude, Yaz, I see your both up early as always yo". Rude nods while Yazoo plates up some more bacon. "And as always Rude has quite the appetite". says Yazoo as he takes his own seat on another high char. "Heh so what's new". Reno says as he sits down and fills his own plate to eat breakfast before work.

* * *

Cloud wakes up to the sound of his digital alarm clock beeping on his bed side table, showing that it was 7.00 o'clock in red glowing numbers. He sits up and rubs hi eyes, before getting up and walking to his attached bathroom to washing his hair and body with soap smelling of sandalwood Cloud steps out and pick up a fluffy white towel to start drying him self, walking back out into his room followed by a big puff of steam, Cloud starts toweling of his hair whiles walking to his wardrobe.

Picking out a pear of dark baggy denim jeans and a navy blue wife beater (not to say he is a wife beater, it's just a top.) he lays them on his single bed, before going to a chest of drowse to get him self a pear of black socks and some dark blue boxer. After getting dressed Cloud heads down stairs to the kitchen behind the bar to see Tiffa, Marlen and Denzil sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. "Morning Cloud, theres porridge on the stove and we've got some fresh fruit, honey or jam to go with it". Says Tiffa she points everything out. "I helped cut the fruit". Speaks up Marlen with a big smile on her little face.

"thanks guys, it look good". Reply Cloud as he gets his self a bowl of porridge and adds some honey toped with blue berries. "So what deliveries do you have to do to day"? Asks Tiffa as he eats her own porridge with strawberry jam. "Mostly just deliveries around Edge, but I do also have the four that need to go to Kalm and another that needs taking to Heelin".

"Well why don't you have Kadaj help you with some deliveries around Edge and then send him to deliver the one at Heelin, while you go to Kalm". Says Tiffa. "What was that about going to Kalm". Asks Kadaj as he walks into the kitchen. "Speak of the summons and they will appear". Says Denzil from his char. "Oh Kadaj, we were just talking about you. Would you like some porridge, it's still worm. Asks Tiffa pointing to the stove. "Thanks but no thanks, it's a little to stogie for me". Says Kadaj a he retrieves a bowl and a box of Choco puffs from the cupboard. "Yeah, I think its kind of gross to. No offense Tiffa". Says Denzil eating his own bowl of cereal. Tiffa just smiles and nods while she continues to finish her breakfast.

"They wont you to go to Heelin". Says Marlen. "Huh". says a confused Kadaj as he pour milk over his cereal. "I was going to ask you if you can help me with some deliveries around Edge and then take one to Heelin while I go to Kalm". Says Cloud finishing his breakfast. "Yeah that's fine, I have to urn my keep some how anyway right". says Kadaj, sitting at the table. "Thank you Kadaj, it's nice that you can help Cloud with his work. It means a lot that he can get home early to spend time with us". Adds Tiffa, collecting the bowls and taking them to the sink.

"It also means, I may have to start paying him for all his extra help". Cloud adds as a light joke. Kadaj smirks at him and continues to eat his cereal.

* * *

Ta da, hoped you liked it and would like to read more. Be shore to tell give me your comments, until later.


End file.
